Madeline Denise
by ImJustADreamer78
Summary: Smitchie had a daughter who they named Madeline Denise at the age of 15 and soon after her birth,there daughter was kidnapped. Join them,14 years later as they discover the truth and find there daughter. In a whole different country.


If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

**Here I Am - Camp Rock**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing. :L Just the storyline and unrecognizable characters.**

* * *

Little did Shane Gray know that today would be a day that would change his life forever...

As Shane Woke up beside his beautiful girlfriend of 15 years Mitchie Torres he went to check his email inbox to check that everything was in place for next Saturdays surprise 30th birthday party for Mitchie...but one thing no matter how hard Shane tried wouldn't happen...

To fulfil Mitchie and Shane s dream of having their daughter home...

* * *

**6.30pm in Dublin Ireland**

In Dublin there lived a 14 year old girl Madeline Denise Gray, Little did Madeline (Maddie) know that the email she was about to send to her Idol Shane Gray, from the famous band Connect 3, Was About To Change Her Life...Maddie Clicked Send...Thing's Where About to change.

**10.30am Los Angeles**

Shane Gray was sitting in his office reading the emails in his inbox, talking to his brother Jason on AIM who was going on about Amore his and his wife Ella s dog. , wondering when the cake will arrive from New York for Mitchie s birthday and putting the final plans together for next Saturday's big bash...when this happened...

You Have One New Message from Madeline.

Huh? Who is Madeline? Shane said to himself clicking on the message.

Shane Began to Read...The Minute Shane Read the subject line he knew this wasn't a normal email from a fan...

**_To: SG the music man hotmail . com_**

**_From: MaddieGimjustagirl hotmail . com_**

**_Subject: Maddie Your Biggest Fan_**

_10.8.17_

_Dear Shane,_

_I know you probably get loads of these emails/letters each day you being a famous singer/actor and all but I hope you can email me back...and I totally understand if you cannot reply even though I know you probably won't...Okay Well I m going to tell you a bit about me so...and yeah I apologize in advance, as I tend to ramble on a lot._

_My Name is Madeline Denise and I'm 14 years old almost 15. And I m a MASSIVE FAN! I m adopted (or well that's what I ve been told. I m beginning to question that "fact"),and was born in New Jersey 14 years ago to my now 29 year old parents who I have been told have now become famous. They were 15 when I was born. All I know is that my mother became pregnant while attending some kind of camp with my father. I've been told by my "aunt" that my parents didn't want me, that I was a burden on them and after raising me for about two months of my life they abandoned me on my aunts doorstep and moved away. I always believed that story, until a couple of weeks ago when my "aunt" died in a car accident. In her will she said she had no biological or adopted children and that her name wasn't the one that she always told me it was. She always told me that her name was Margaret Maggie Miller and that when she took custody of me that she changed mine to Jaylee Mitchie Miller and she also changed her name. Hence where the "Maggie Miller" comes from. Her original name I have recently found out was Jennifer Brianne Miller and that my original birth name was Madeline Denise Gray. Pretty Confusing huh? I find it pretty funny that the middle name she gave me was your girlfriend s name and my real surname is "Gray" just like you. I wonder are we related in some way. That would be awesome!...anyways this is my question for you: okay well I've told you my story and I know I have a talent as my "aunt" said both my parents are very musical but am too afraid to tell/show anyone as I m not someone you would expect to have an amazing singing voice or acting skill what should I do? I m way too scared to show anyone or get there opinion and all I really want is to people to know about me and my talent and but only people I want to reveal my voice to is my parents...what should I do?,_

_Please Email me back and thanks for reading!_

_Love Always,_

_Maddie Gray Xx_

Shane Sat there in a state of shock, tears forming in his deep brown eyes on the verge of cascading down his face. The only word he mumbled was...

_Madeline._

* * *

_Hey Everyone. _

_I'm Nessa,I'm a massive Camp Rock fan. You have no idea. You may have seen this story on other sites and this one but with different characthers..don't worry im not stealing it or anything. I have a HSM version,a Jonas Brothers version and a Justin Bieber version. :L I tend to overuse this storyline..but I love it so..yah..lol _

_So yeah..that was chapter one. I hope you like it. The chapters do get much much longer..Follow me on twitter and I will maybe give you some sneak peeks..:L just tweet me! I'd be happy to give you a shoutout and maybe some spoilers..! :L etc. I'm irishvampx :) _

_Yeah so just remember No Reviews = No More Chapters. I hate to do it..but like..I hate when people don't review and give me feedback so hence the rule. Sorry. But I do accept Anon reviews! :) _

_Enjoyyy! _

_xxNess - Imjustadreamer78 _


End file.
